ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, la gatita siamesa (season 2)
The Venezuelan Spanish dub of Season 2 of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat airs on Imagen Televisión in Mexico and on Nickelodeon and Nick 2 across Latin America. Voice cast The * indicates the character's dialogue was recorded in Chile at DINT Doblajes Internacionales The • indicates the character's dialogue was recorded in Mexico at SDI Media de México. The ° indicates the character's dialogue was recorded at Dolby Audio Video. The ‡ indicates the character's dialogue was recorded in Argentina at Palmera Record. * Catherine J. Reyes as Sagwa Miao and Huohua * Maythe Guedes as Dongwa Miao * Yojeved Meyer as Sheegwa Miao * María Elena Heredia as Cha-Siu Miao * Juan Guzmán as Baba Miao * Rebeca Aponte° as Mama Miao and Chung-Nee * Mayela Pérez Ferrer as Nai-Nai Miao * Héctor Isturde as Yeh-Yeh Miao * Carmelo Fernández as The Foolish Magistrate * Gladys Yáñez as Tai-Tai Ku, Jun, and Mama-Guniang * Andrea Navas as Ba-Do * Aracelys Prieto as Luk-Do * Yulika Krausz as Huang-Do * Rubén León° as Ku-Keh the Cook * David D'Urso as The Reader of the Rules * Carlos Carvajal* as Fu-Fu * Alejandro Mejía as Wing Wing * Eduardo Wasveiler as Jet Jet * Gonzalo Fumero‡ as Lik Lik * Giannina Jurado as Hun Hun * Gabriela Belén as Ling * Úrsula Cobucci as Siao-Po * Rómulo Bernal as Ping * María José Estévez as Pang * Fabián Hernández as Pong * Renzo Jiménez as Sir Richard * Abraham Aguilar as Mr. Jackson * Elena Díaz Toledo as Auntie Wen * María Teresa Hernández as Aunt Chi-Chi * Juan Carlos Vázquez as Baba Xiongmao * Alix Ramírez as Mama Xiongmao * Jesús Seijas as Baba Hun-Hun * Giset Blanco as Mama Hun-Hun * Laura Termini as Mama Jart-De * Gherald De Fonseca as Baba Zhao-Shang and Baba-Guniang * Jhaidy Barboza as Ai Miao and the Snakes * Reinaldo Rojas as Xin the Tiger * Ángel Mujica as Shaiming * Orlando Noguera as Li * Sofía Narváez as Bo * Salomón Adames as Wong Ton * Genitte Peña as Shuihua * Walter Véliz as Diqiu-Dou and the Prime Minister * Citlalli Godoy as Xinzang-Dou * Carmen Suárez as Sha-Guniang * Alex Ruiz as Mr. Luigi * Jorge Luis García as Paulo * Frank Falcón as Pablo * Marco Di Cesare as Bupa-Nanhai and Roshi * Aura Caamaño as Keaihua Ku * Paolo Campos as Nufanghua Ku * Luis Pérez Pons as Youhailei * Karina Parra as Caihong-Xing Miao and Mei Lin * Rafael Monsalve as Hatchi * Rocío Mallo as Molly and Hui * Catalina González as Shang * Arelys González as Peng and Win Li * Cheryl Coello as Mei Su * Lucy Arellano as Shifu * Adrián Blanco as Enyu the Daifu * Pedro Herrera as Haitao the Gardener * Armando Volcanes as Emperor Yuzhang * Tatiana Valencia* as Hao-Guniang * Leticia Piutti as Ting Ting * Arturo Mercado• as Baba Lik Lik * Rocío Garcel• as Mama Lik Lik * José Gregorio Quevedo as Zhi Ming and Chang Rui * Yaha Lima• as Ehda'a * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez• as Omar * Xóchitl Ugarte• as Feyrouz * Jhonny Torres• as Hu-Tieh * Miriam Aguilar* as Jin Xing * Nancy MacKenzie• as Mama Wing-Wing Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Dubs Category:Venezuela